Prompt 33: She Was Crying, Right In The Middle Of The Gas Station
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: In this prompt, Sans finds Frisk when she's abandoned and takes her in, becoming her new father. A/N: Frisk is four months old in this story. :)


**I got this prompt from Devi-Yosh from their "Undertale Tickle Drabbles."**

 **Undertale belongs to Toby Fox. I own nothing.**

 **A/N: Frisk is four months old in this story.**

* * *

 **Prompt 33: She Was Crying, Right In The Middle Of The Gas Station**

She was crying, right in the middle of the gas station.

But the clerk at the desk didn't hear anything as his headphones in his ears played music, blocking out all other sounds.

No one was outside as it was almost one o'clock in the morning and the streets were very quiet.

Sans, having woken up suddenly and wondering why he couldn't go back to sleep, teleported inside the gas station, thinking about picking up some snacks. Landing near the soda fountain, the skeleton saw the young man at the counter and let out a sigh of relief, knowing the boy wouldn't say anything bad to him. He noticed that since the monsters came to the surface, most adults treated them just like monsters, but some of the younger generations weren't as judgmental, thankfully.

Sans walked down a couple aisles before coming up to the candy and chip aisle and he blinked in surprise at seeing something on the floor. "Hmm. A little girl must of lost her baby doll," he said to himself, going over to pick up the toy and hand it to the clerk at the desk.

But when he got closer, he realized that what he saw was actually a human baby and she was whimpering, tears running down her small face as she lay on the floor of the store. Sans knew immediately that this child wasn't lost.

She had been abandoned.

Hearing the baby girl start to whimper a bit louder, Sans went up to her and one hand very gently rested on her head, making the baby open up her eyes to see who had come up to her and the skeleton saw her eyes were brown like milk chocolate. She began whimpering again and Sans quickly guessed that the baby was four months old, hungry, and no doubt needed a diaper change.

Taking off his blue hoodie, he activated his telekinesis to make it float, something that immediately caught the baby's attention as he very gently lifted her up, one hand supporting the baby's head and neck and the other supporting her back as he placed her in the floating hoodie and began wrapping it around her like a blanket with her head poking out at the top. Now holding the bundled baby in his arms, Sans decided to teleport home and held the baby protectively as he did so.

Knowing he'd need a few things right now to get her feeling better, he texted Mettaton and told the robot celebrity what had happened and the robot instantly answered back with a surprised text and telling him that he'd be right over with a few things.

Sans didn't have to wait more than maybe ten minutes before Mettaton softly knocked on the door and the skeleton opened it with his telekinesis. Wordlessly, the robot handed him a couple grocery bags that had baby formula, diapers, baby shampoo, a footed sleeper, an adorable little blue dress, a package of onesies, and a small, stuffed giraffe. "Thanks, Mettaton," Sans said gratefully.

"Not a problem, Sans," the robot celebrity said kindly and looked at the little girl with sympathy. "It's a good thing you found her."

Sans nodded, deciding to take the baby upstairs and give her a bath. "A gas station, Mettaton," he said, looking upset. "Why?"

The robot knew what he meant. "I don't know," he said as he smiled at the baby and she smiled back. "But she's a very lucky baby."

Sans looked at him in confusion and Mettaton saw the question on his friend's face.

"She now has a new daddy who I know will fiercely protect her."

The skeleton realized the robot meant him and he looked at the baby girl, who was looking up at him and her small hands reached up to his face. He leaned his skull closer and gently nuzzled the small cheek as he felt her small hands gently exploring his skull. "She's not afraid of you," Mettaton said. "You're her hero, Sans. Her daddy."

Sans nodded and then saw the baby frown and begin whimpering again. "I better get her into a clean diaper," he said. "And a bath."

"You do that," the celebrity said with a smile. "I've got a few things to take care of. Is it alright if I come back in a few hours?"

The skeleton nodded and watched his friend head out before he headed into the bathroom and set down a towel on the floor, gently laying the baby girl down onto the towel.

It only took maybe about twenty minutes for him to give her a quick bath and get her into a clean diaper and the sleeper, which he noticed had stars on it. Smiling, he lifted the four-month-old baby into his arms. "Alright, I can hear that little tummy of yours growling," he said, one hand gently tickling the little girl's stomach. "How about some food, kiddo?"

He saw her look up at him with a smile on her face and he smiled as he headed down for the kitchen, quickly spying a baby bottle already filled with the formula and saw a note from Mettaton saying he had prepared some baby bottles and they were in the fridge and instructions on what to do before feeding the baby.

Picking up the baby bottle and seeing it was still cold, Sans placed it in the microwave according to what Mettaton's note said and took the bottle out after it finished warming up and headed for the living room, sitting on the couch and holding the little girl securely in one arm while his other hand brought the bottle closer to her and she opened her small mouth and latched onto the rubber nipple and began drinking her bottle. "Good girl," he said approvingly, leaning back onto the couch as he watched her eat.

As he was feeding her the second bottle, Sans saw her watching him with those big brown eyes and he smiled at her. "How are you doing, Pretty Eyes?" he asked softly, hearing her make small coos as she continued drinking her milk.

Mettaton was right. Sans was feeling very protective of her and saw one small hand wrap around his pinkie finger and smiled at feeling her hold onto his finger. "Guess I am your new daddy, huh, baby bones?" He said to her, smiling as he felt her grip his finger harder with her small hand.

He decided that made it official and now she needed a name. He then remembered a name he had heard long ago and looked at her. "Frisk," he said, a smile on his face as he saw the bottle of milk was now empty and he held her to his shoulder to burp her. After she let out a very loud burp, the baby turned her head to the side and lay her head down on Sans' shoulder, making him smile at her.

"Frisk, my little star," he said softly.

Little Frisk cooed and was very content in his arms and Sans felt pride fill him that he was now a daddy as he very gently tickled her small cheeks and chin with one finger, seeing her smile up at him as a result, which made him smile.

Feeling sleepy again, he carried Frisk up to his room and was a bit surprised to find a crib set up in there, but smiled. Mettaton had somehow known that Sans would chose to adopt Frisk as his daughter and the skeleton was grateful for the celebrity.

Seeing Frisk had fallen asleep, Sans gently kissed her forehead and very gently placed her in her new crib and smiled when he saw the small baby blanket in the crib had a starry theme to it. Still smiling, he tucked the blanket around his little girl. "Sweet dreams, baby bones," he said softly before going over to his bed and falling asleep again.

Even though he didn't like waking up in the middle of the night, he was actually glad he had this time, because he now had a new daughter.

And he was looking forward to being a father.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
